A different Story
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Picking up from the morning before the double wedding. How things could've been.
1. Chapter 1

So, his paternity was revealed by Theresa the morning of their wedding. Ethan wanted to leave and go far away. Theresa wanted him to go and told him that she would be here when he returned if he ever returned. Gwen and Rebecca didn't know. As everyone piled into the church Theresa told them all. "Ok, thank you all for coming. Instead of a double wedding there will just be a single." gasps were heard all around. "This morning Ethan learned some news and has gone away to digest it all. We will be getting married when he returns. So, today was for Luis and Sheridan, so please be happy and keep in mind that there will be a wedding for Ethan and myself at a later time." Luis kissed her cheek and she headed to the back to see if Sheridan was ready. "I am so sorry." Sheridan said hugging her. "There is no need to be sorry. He will be back. We didn't break up and we will be married and having babies before you know it." "I know, but this was supposed to be your big day." "Now you get all the attention and I will have a day where I get all the attention. So you go out there and marry my brother before he comes in here and throws you over his shoulder to get you down the isle faster." They laughed and she helped her put on her vial. The music started and she took her place to walk down the isle. The wedding went on and Luis and Sheridan were married. Everyone wanted to know the reason why Ethan left the day of his wedding, but Theresa refused to tell. So a month past and Theresa heard from him a few times. A post card saying he was fine, he loved her and missed her much. He never said where he was just in case someone read the postcard. He wanted to hide for a while longer. About two months later Theresa decided to get away from the constant questions, so she arranged with Sheridan to go down to Porta Arena and be with her sister Paloma. She also wanted to get away from the questions she would know would be coming when everyone learned that she was two months pregnant, She loved Porta Arena. She spend the afternoons with her sister shopping and hanging out. Martin and Katherine were both there. Martin went by Mark and Katherine went by Katie. Martin loved that he got to see his Theresa. They became close as friends. Around her third months Theresa started to show. He was excited that he was becoming a grandpa. Ethan arrived back in Harmony five months after he left. Pilar had send the Post cards down to Theresa so she knew he was safe. When he arrived he went straight to the Lopez-Fitzgerald's house. Luis and Sheridan were visiting talking about their plans to go down and see Theresa and Paloma. There was a knock on the door and Luis went to go answer it. "Ethan?" "Hey, Luis is Theresa here?" "No." "Where is she? I need to see her." "She is not here. Look come in and we will tell you where she is." They walked into the living room. Sheridan and Pilar stood to great him. "Ethan you're back." Sheridan said hugging him. "When did you get back?" Pilar asked as she hugged him. "A few minutes ago. I came to see Theresa." "She isn't here." Pilar said. "I know, Luis said he would tell me once we were inside." "Theresa is in Porta Arena visiting her sister and Aunt." Luis said. "Why is she there?" Ethan asked. "She was sad and wanted to get away." Sheridan before Luis could say it was because of him. "She went for a visit witch was supposed to last two weeks and now it's been three months." "I did it huh?" "No, Ethan. Theresa understood why you needed to get away. She loves you so much, but it was just harder then she thought it would be. She was just sad not being able to be with you." "Then I will go to her in Porta Arena." "We are headed down tomorrow, you can fly with us." Sheridan said. "Ok, that gives me time to get everything ready." He kissed Sheridan and left. He returned to the mansion and found Gwen and Rebecca visiting with Ivy. "Ethan darling you're back." Ivy said hugging her son. "I am leaving again." "What? Why? Where?" Ivy said. "I am going to Porta Arena to get Theresa. My fiancé remember. I will be leaving tomorrow." "Theresa has been gone for so long." Ivy said. "I know, but I love her and I am gong to be with her." "Well that is good for you. Theresa loves you and I hope you to work everything out. I know she has missed you terribly and she will love to see you." "I can't wait to hold her again. I have missed her so much. If you ladies will excuse me I have a million things I need to do before I leave tomorrow." He kissed her cheek and left. He ran around getting this and that so he had everything he needed to make sure Theresa still wanted him. He hardly slept that night because he kept thinking about Theresa and holding her in his arms. He had convinced Sheridan and Luis to leave earlier then what they had planned. So he woke after about fifteen minutes. It was four in the morning. He showered and dress then loaded his car and headed to the air strip where the Crane jet was waiting. He loaded all his stuff and waited for Luis and Sheridan to arrive. The jet took off about five with all three passengers on board. 


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours later they arrived in Porta Arena, Mexico. They unloaded the plane and headed to the Hotel the that Pilar's sister Tia Maria ran. Sheridan and Luis took in all the sights. Ethan wanted nothing more then to get to Theresa and hold in her his arms. He couldn't remember the last time he held her close to him and he never wanted to let her go again. He wondered if she had found some one new. Had she figured he was going to come back and there for she moved on with her life. Luis told him the Tia Maria had told him that she hadn't moved on with her life. He just want to hold her, kiss, her, make love to her and be with her. He wanted to see her smile and just see the glow she had around her. She was always so beautiful and could make you smile by just smiling at you. As they drew closer to the Hotel memories of her flooded his system and he felt a tear falling down his cheek. He wiped it away, but he couldn't wait to make more memories with her. This would be the perfect place to reunite with the love of his life. Pilar promised she wouldn't call and tell them they was coming. They wanted it to be a surprise. They arrived and went in. "Tia Maria." Luis said causing the women at the front desk to jump two feet in the air. "Luis." She ran over and hugged him. "My beautiful nephew." "Tia Maria this is my wife Sheridan and this is her nephew Ethan." "Luis." Paloma said running in. He picked her up and twirled her around. "Baby sister it is good to see you." "Excuse me, but where is Theresa?" Ethan asked. "She is in the garden." Paloma pointed out the doors she had just ran in. He left the family reunite. Tia Maria went to get them rooms. "You look all grown up." Luis said. "Paloma this is my wife Sheridan, Sheridan this is my baby sister Paloma." "It is nice to meet you." Sheridan said. "You to. Mama has told me all about you. I wish I could've come up when you got married, but I was in school." "I know. Paloma why do you keep looking out at the garden." She mindlessly walked over to the doors with them fallowing him. "I want to see how he takes the news." They moved to where they could see them. Theresa was looking out over the flowers and Ethan was still walking up. "Theresa?" She thought at first her ears were playing tricks on her but he said her name again. "Theresa?" She slowly turned to face him. She was holding a basket of flowers. "Ethan?" She smiled. "That is the first time she has smiled like since she got here." Paloma said. "What is this news Paloma?" Luis asked. "You will have to wait and see." Paloma said and they went back to watching them. "How did you know I was here?" "Your family told me. I am here with Sheridan and Luis." He looked at her. He saw that she had this new glow about her. Maybe the sunshine was good to her. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to run into my arms?" Ethan asked. "Ethan so much has changed." "I know, but I still love you." "And I still love you. But there is something I have to show you." She lowered the basket to the floor and for the first time all could see her round belly. "She pregnant?" Luis said. "Yep, she is due in four months." "What?" He tried to get up, but they held him down. "Who's the father?" Sheridan asked. "Ethan." Paloma said. They looked back at the two. "You're pregnant?" Ethan said. "Yes, Ethan are you all right?" The color has drained from his face. "You found someone new. I am to late." She smiled and walked towards him. "Ethan, I have found on one new. I love you. Ethan I have only ever been with one man. This baby is yours. This baby is ours." She took his hand and placed it one her belly. "My baby." Ethan said quietly. "Yes, Ethan I have only been with you. I am five months along. On the beach the night before our wedding. Do I need to draw you a picture." Ethan just took her in his arms and swung her around. He was careful not to make her to dizzy. He was kissing here has he placed her back on the ground. "I thought I was going to have to convince you to take me back." "Never, I love you." With that she through his arms around him and they kissed. Paloma jumped for joy catching everyone attention.

So, what will Luis finally have to say? Will they go back before or after the baby is born? Stay tuned. Please let me know what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan and Theresa smiled into each other as they heard Paloma screams of joy. They turned and saw her smiling and then saw Luis and Sheridan stand up. Sheridan looked happy, then Luis looked like he was ready kill. "We better take this inside before he loses it and scares all of Tia Maria's guest." Theresa said taking his hand and leading them to the others and then into the house. They made it to a conference room and closed the door. "Ok, Luis before you kill us please let me explain." Theresa said. "Explain, you're pregnant and hiding down here in Mexico." "I know this." Theresa said. "I think a baby sounds like a great news." Sheridan said. "But she is just starting college. Theresa how do you plan on taking care of a child and go to school?" "I haven't thought it all through. I just told Ethan. Luis I am so afraid of what this baby means, but I can't make myself not pregnant." Tears were already pouring down her face. "No don't do that." Luis said stepping forward. "don't cry. Why do you always way cry." He pulled her into a hug. "Because I am scared. What is Momma going to say? How am I going to do this?" "It will be fine. Momma is going to be shocked, but she will be happy. Her first Grandchild." "We came down here for another reason." Sheridan said. "What?" Theresa asked straightening up. "Well, we wanted to bring Paloma home to Harmony." "Me? Really?" "Yeah, we thought since I am married to Sheridan and Theresa will be to Ethan that Momma would like to have her two babies at home." "This means I can live there?" "Yes, Paloma." Sheridan said. "I can be there when Theresa has the baby?" "Yes, you can even help me decorate a nursery for her." "I would love this." She hugged Luis. "When will we leave." "In about a week." Luis said. "We are here for a vacation." "A week." Theresa said. "Yes, don't worry, Momma will be happy for you." "Oh, Luis I don't know." "Look we have a week to talk things though so why don't we go eat. I don't know about you guys but I am hungry." Ethan said. "Me too." Theresa said. They a ll headed out to the restaurant. They sat eating, talking and having fun. Paloma left to see all her friends and say goodbye. Sheridan and Luis went off sight seeing, well Ethan and Theresa went for a walk. "Hello Theresa." Katie said. "Hello Katie, Mark. How are you doing." "Great." Mark said. "How are you and the baby today." "Happy, Mark, Katie this is my fiancé Ethan Crane. Ethan this is Mark and Katie." "Nice to meet you. I hear you've been looking out for Theresa and Paloma." "Yes and it is nice to meet you." Katie said. "So, did you come to take Theresa home? Mark asked. "That is the plan. I came down with my Ant Sheridan and her husband Luis to get Theresa and Paloma." "Paloma?" Katie said. "Yes, she is going home with us in a week." Theresa said. "We will miss her." Katie said. "I know, but she belongs with her family in Harmony." Theresa said. "You are absolutely right. Paloma belongs with her mother and siblings." "Momma is going to be so happy to have her home." "And a grandchild." Ethan said. Theresa smiled. "Well we have some errands to run so we will see you later." Katie said. They left sad hearted. "So how about we go down to the beach?" Ethan suggested. "The last time we went to the beach we made this little one here." "Hey the beach is our thing." He said with a laugh. "Ok, but how about we go upstairs and talk. We have a lot of things to go over and I want to get them out of the way." Theresa took his hand without a reply and went upstairs. She sat on the edge of her bed and looked at him. "God you look beautiful." Ethan said sitting next to her. "Thank you but we still need to talk." Ok, so lets talk." They spent hours talking about baby plans, life plans and if they were going to get married. Both wanted to so they decided to get married while they were Mexico. They decided to do it as soon as possible.

"You want to what?" Luis said. "Get married here in Mexico." Theresa said. "That sounds wonderful." Tia Maria said. "Momma would kill you then me." Luis said. "No she would kill me, then bring me back from the dead to kill me again because you are pregnant." Theresa laughed. "Then she would go after Ethan, then Sheridan." "Not me I am carrying one of her grandchildren." Sheridan said. "What?" Luis said. "I was trying to find a way to tell you." "We're having a baby?" Luis said. She shook her head yes. "That sounds so wonderful." Tia Maria said. "So, are we planning a wedding or what?" Ethan said. "I guess." Luis said. "But you will be the first to die." They all laughed and went about getting things ready. Tai Maria, Paloma, Katie, Sheridan and Theresa went about getting all the flowers and decorations ready. Ethan, Luis and Mark went to get tuxes. All was planned for a wedding for the next day. The girls spent the night making sure all was ready. Theresa and Sheridan had fallen asleep in the garden so Ethan and Luis carried them up to their beds. Ethan laid Theresa gently on the bed and moved the hair that had fallen over her face. "I love you my soon to be wife." "I love you my soon t5o be husband." She pulled him into a kiss. "Theresa you need to get your sleep." "Will you stay with us until we fall asleep?" "Yes." He laid down and wrapped himself around her. She snuggled into him and fell asleep and peacefully dreaming about the next day. She was going to finally become Mrs. Ethan Crane. She was going to have his baby and they would be the family neither ever had. A mommy and a daddy to love and be there for him or her for life. A perfect family.

So a wedding, two babies on the way and a trip back home. What will Pilar say? What will the Crane's say? Will Ethan tell the truth or continue to be a Crane? Stay tuned. Please tell me what you think. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ethan woke shortly before dawn and snuck out of the room. He went down to find Tia Maria, Katie, Mark, Sheridan, Luis and Paloma already at woke. "Wow look at this place." Ethan said looking around. "We wondered when we were going to see you again." Luis said. "Well I fell asleep." "Dreaming about today and what life has in store for you?" Sheridan said. "Yeah. So can I help you?" "Sure." Tia Maria said handing him some flowers. "Paloma will show you where they go and what way to arrange them." Paloma too had a arm full of flowers and nodded his head for him to fallow her. They worked all morning and into the afternoon. Theresa came down around noon to join them. Soon everything was decorated and the girls and guys went there own way to get ready. Theresa had found a beautiful dress while out shopping to get decorations. Tai Maria had invited all the guest from the hotel. There was even a photographer at the hotel. Sheridan paid him to do all the photos. He was more then happy to. So the girls helped Theresa into her dress, helped her in with her hair and vial and makeup. They were getting married in the garden on a grassy hill so she decided not to wear shoes. Paloma and Sheridan had on matching light blue summer dresses with their hair up. Katie and Mark helped showed everyone to the seats. Tai Maria took her seat and the wedding began. Soft music could be heard. _'yeah...Oh yes Ohhh. yeah..'_ Ethan and the priest stepped into their places. The music became loader as Paloma made her way up the isle. _'Can this be true? Tell me, can this be real? How can I put into words what I feel? My life was complete I thought I was whole Why do I feel like I'm losing control? I never thought that love could feel like this and you've changed my world with just one kiss. How can it be that right here with me there's an angel? It's a miracle…'_ Then Sheridan made her way up the isle. _'Your love is like a river Peaceful and deep Your soul is like a secret That I never could keep When I look into your eyes I know that it's true God must have spent... A little more time On you... (A little more time, yes he did baby)'_ All rose as Theresa made her way down the isle. '_In all of creation All things great and small You are the one that surpasses them all More precious than Any diamond or pearl They broke the mold When you came in this world And I'm trying hard to figure out Just how I ever did without The warmth of your smile The heart of a child That's deep inside Leaves me purified'_ She reached the arch that they placed covered in yellow roses. Ethan took her hands after she handed her bouquet to Paloma. They listen to the last of the song. _'Your love is like a river Peaceful and deep (and deep) Your soul is like a secret That I never could keep When I look into your eyes I know that it's true God must have spent...A little more time On you...(on you, on you, on you, you...on you, on you, on you, you..) ohhh...(on you, on you, on you, you...on you, on you, on you, you..) yeah...Never thought that love could feel like this and you changed my world with just one kiss. How can it be that right here with me There's an angel? It's a miracle...Your love is like a river Peaceful and deep (peaceful and deep) Your soul is like a secret That I never could keep When I look into your eyes I know that it's true God must have spent...A little more time On you...(on you, on you, on you, you..) God must have spent...A little more time on you (on you, on you..you...you..oooh..yeah) A little more time on you...ohhh'_ The music finished and the priest began. "We are gathered her on the hill on Loa Ma Passions. Here many couples have been married and lived a lifetime of blessings. So Theresa and Ethan have come here far from there homes to be married. First I must ask if you both have come here freely without reservations to be joined as one for all eternity?" "Yes." They both reply. "The sanctity of marriage is not to be entered into lightly. It is a life long commitment between to people spoken here in words and internal speaking between you two. So do you Ethan Winthrop take Theresa to be your wife, your partner in life. Do you promise to love, honor, respect her through sickness and health, for richer and poorer, in good time and bad forsaking all others for all the days of your life?" "I do." Do you Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald take Ethan to be your husband your partner in life. Do you promise to love, honor, respect him through sickness and health, for richer and poorer, in good time and bad forsaking all others for all the days of your life?" "I do." "Each has chosen some special words and now will tell the other. Ethan?" "From this day I look at you as my wife. As the air I breath and the water I drink. You are not only my wife, but my best friend and hero. You alone saved me from a word I knew not and showed me better world that I could belong to. Today you give me the honor of becoming your husband. I alone get to be that man. Our worlds once seemed so far apart yet here we are. We are marring on this hill under a bright sun surrounded by love. The second greatest gift you are giving to me is still to come. Our child that is a combination of our love and a bond that will tie us together forever. So this day we marry and we join our souls as one. From this day into every lifetime to fallow we will be together." "Theresa." "I knew this day would come. The day where I get to marry the man of my dreams." She wiped a few tears away. "I knew from the time I was little that you and I were meant to be together. You were my prince charming and was your Cinderella. You showed me that life good better and that I could dream big and life would be what I made it. Yes our world are far apart, but they collided and now we are here. Today you give me the honor of becoming your wife. You to are my best friend and hero. So here today under the sun I bind myself to you and I ask that I am never taken away." "Do we have the rings." Paloma handed them forward. "If you look at a ring you see that there is no beginning and no end. The same goes for the love you two share. From past lifetimes to this lifetime. Ethan place this ring on Theresa finger and repeat after me." He handed him the ring and Ethan slipped it onto her left ring finger. "With this ring I thee wed." "With this ring I thee wed." "In the name of the father, the son and the Holy Spirit." "In the name of the father, the son and the Holy Spirit." "Theresa place this ring on Ethan finger and repeat after me." He handed her his ring and she placed it on his left ring finger. "With this ring I thee wed." "With this ring I thee wed." "In the name of the father, the son and the Holy Spirit." "In the name of the father, the son and the Holy Spirit." "We ask God to bless this union and ask what god has put together may no man tare asunder amen." "Amen." From very one. "You may kiss your bride." With that he kissed her as cheers went up. "I am pound to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Ethan Crane." More cheers and rose petal fell everywhere. 

Two babies on the way and a trip back home. What will Pilar say? What will the Crane's say? Will Ethan tell the truth or continue to be a Crane? Stay tuned. Please tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

So a celebration followed the wedding. Music could be heard miles away. They all danced, laughed and were happy. Ethan took Theresa off to a little condo on the beach were they celebrated there wedding. No one saw them for days, but no one worried they knew they were safe and very much in love. They returned to the hotel a day before they had to go back to Harmony. While in the condo they talked about what they were going to do involving the truth about his paternity. Ethan wanted to keep it quiet until he had his own law firm up and running. Theresa had already destroyed the evidence on her laptop so they were in the free and clear to do whatever they wanted to do. Ethan wanted to wait until he had his own law firm so he could provide for Theresa and their baby. Theresa agreed because it would also allow her time to finish school and start her own fashion business. They spent there final night with Tia Maria, Katie, Mark and the others. They talked about the up coming arrivals. "Well I think if we have a girl I want to name her Katherine after my mom." Sheridan said. "If we have a boy Marty after Luis's dad." "Those sound like wonderful names." Tia Maria said. "What about you Theresa?" Sheridan asked. "Well Ethan Martin if it is a boy and maybe Jane if it is a girl." "Those sound like lovely names too." Tia Maria said. "And you have to send tons of pictures. I want to see my great nieces or nephews." "Don't worry Tia I will take tons so you can see what life is like up there." "Paloma you are going to love it." Theresa said. "I know, I am excited, but nerves as well." "Maybe Tia you can come up and see us. I know Momma would love to see you and I know Tia Christina would. She came for the weddings. It would be like a big Lopez reunion." Luis said. "Now if papa could come home then we could have a real reunion." Theresa said. "Well maybe some day Martin will come to his senses and go home to your family." Tia Maria said. "Maybe Antonio will come home too." Theresa said. "Momma would like that very much." Luis said. "For now she gets her baby girl, some grandchildren and a new son in law." "Well Pilar has always felt like a second mother to me so I am happy to join your family." "That is good, but you make sure you watch my sister and my future niece or nephew around yours." "Don't worry, my family won't be a problem." Ethan said. "It all sounds like a story play. Like Romeo and Juliet." Paloma said. "Well they way we come from to different worlds and have found love with complete opposites of who we are does sound like that." "I think our story is Cinderella." "Minus the ugly step siblings." Sheridan said. "True but if I let Luis have his way I would be in some convent far away from everyone." "I still can do it." Luis said. They all laughed. "So, how have you decided to tell your mom?" Katie asked. "Just Momma I am pregnant and you are going to be a grandma." Theresa said. "And then a stroke will fallow and then several death." Luis said laughing. "Well we better get some sleep because tomorrow is a big day." Tia Maria said. They all headed up to their rooms for some rest. Theresa woke early and decided to go for one last walk in the garden. She dressed and walked down and found Paloma sitting on the bench drinking some juice. "What brings you down?" Theresa ask taking a seat next to her. "I wanted to go for a walk one last time before we head home." "Home, that is the first time I heard you say home." "Well, I am going to a world I don't know but I have you and Luis to protect me." "Yes, and momma, Miguel, Sheridan and Ethan. You will love Harmony before you know it." "I will miss Porta Arena." "I will too. I have only been here a short while but it is the must relaxing, calm and beautiful place to enjoy a pregnancy." "I grew up here. All my memories are from here." "Yes, but you were born in Harmony. It will always call you back there. You get to make new memories, plus if you want to come back here we can arrange it." "I know, but I want to try living in Harmony. Being with Momma and all of you. It is time t go home." "Yes it is." Luis said. They both looked up and saw him. "Listening to our conversation?" Theresa said. "I was walking down for some juice when I heard you talking." "Well, we should get a move on. We have a big day ahead of us." Paloma said. "Paloma you did pack a black dress right?" Theresa said. "Yes, why?" "Well you will need it for Luis and Ethan's funeral." She was laughing. "In four months you will be next." Luis said. They headed in and got a start on the big day that still laid ahead of them.

A trip back home, what will Pilar say? What will the Crane's say? 


	6. Chapter 6

So all five passengers were on board heading back to Harmony. Paloma sat looking out the window. Sheridan and Luis sat talking about their upcoming arrival. Theresa sat in Ethan lap wondering what her momma was going to say. What the Cranes were going to say. "Don't worry, we will be fine." Ethan said trying to reassure her. "I am just over thinking everything." "Yes you are. Just breathe." She stood up and walked the length of the plane. All turned to see here pacing. "Theresa Pilar will be fine. Well let her have the men and will be safe." Sheridan said. "I know, I just worry about what your family will say. My mom is nothing compared to yours." Theresa said as she continued to pace. Ethan chuckled as she paced up and down the isle. "I have to admit she looks really cute all stressed out." Ethan said joking. Theresa rolled her eyes at him and continued to pace the whole plain trip. They arrived in Harmony several hours later. Theresa only sat because the pilot insisted so they could land. They finally landed and got their backs. "Ok, let's surprise Momma with Paloma so she is less likely to kill us." Luis said. "I'll hold you down for her. I have to protect my soon to be nieces or nephews." Paloma said. "I think are going to be the best of friends." Sheridan said as they piled in the limo that was waiting for them. "Do you always ride around in a limo?" "Sometimes yes, but our cars are at home. So I had this one here waiting to pick us up." Ethan said. They arrived at the Lopez-Fitzgerald residents a few minutes later and climbed out. "Ok, baby here we go." Theresa said talking to her stomach. "Theresa relax." Ethan said taking her hand and leading them up to the house. They walked in and she called for Pilar. "Momma are you here?" Miguel and Charity came out of the kitchen. "She'll be out in a minute." Miguel said. "Paloma?" Miguel said walking up and giving them all hugs. "Hi Charity how are you?" Theresa asked. "Good and how are you?" "Good." "Charity this is my baby sister Paloma, Paloma this is my girlfriend Charity." "Nice to meet you." Charity said shaking her hand. "You too." Paloma said. Pilar came out of the kitchen and saw her children. "Paloma." Pilar said seeing her last. "Hi Momma." They walked and hugged each other. "My sweet baby." "I have grown up." Paloma said. "Yes you have." She said giving her a hug. "Momma we thought since it is now you and Miguel that you would like to have your baby home." "I want that more then anything. I have missed so much of your life." "But we have time now." Paloma said. "Yes we do." Theresa blew the breath she was holding in out and started. "Momma we have some things to tell you." "What?" Pilar said smiling. Theresa moved her bag and all could see her belly. "I'm having a baby." "Theresa." Miguel said. "Theresa you're pregnant?" Pilar said shocked. "Yes, and Ethan and I got married in Mexico." Pilar blinked a few times letting it all sink in. "Ok, well then we need to celebrate." Theresa almost let her jaw drop at her mother's reaction, but felt better of it. "Well since you are in such a good mood, Sheridan and I our having a baby too." Luis said. "Oh my. My baby is home, and I am going to be a grandma. I wish your father was here to see it all." "Us too momma." Theresa said moving over and giving her a hug. "Ok, well we should have a welcome home party with all of our friends." Pilar said. "Cool, we'll go let the Bennett's know." Miguel said. "Thank you Miguel. Let's say six." "Ok, nice to have you all home." He and Charity left. "Ok we will let you and momma settle in. I want to get Sheridan over to Dr. Russell's for her check up." Luis said giving Paloma a kiss on her forehead and they left. "Ok, well we need to head up to the mansion and see my family." Ethan said. "You know Gwen and Rebecca are staying there now?" "I didn't know, but thanks." Ethan said. "Ethan I don't want to be around Gwen and Rebecca." 'Ok, well we can look for an apartment tomorrow." "Ok, momma can we stay here tonight." "Yes Theresa. See you later." She hugged her and then left with Paloma into the kitchen. "Well, Mrs. Crane shall we?" He held out his arm and she took it. They hopped in Theresa's car and headed to the Crane Mansion. 


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't a short drive to the Crane Mansion and Ethan was sure Theresa would duck and roll the closer they got. However she sat there praying that the Crane's would like their news like Momma did. "Ethan there isn't some kids we could bring home so they would be as happy as momma was?" Theresa said hopefully." "Sorry Resa but I am their favorite. Unless you can clone me and give them two of their favorite sons I don't think giving them a long lost child will work." He smiled as they drove up the drive. He parked and walked around to get her door. She stepped out and they walked in. They could hear Ivy chattering in excited voices. "Ivy sounds like she is in a good mood." Theresa said taking Ethan's hand. "Well let's get her while things are good." Ethan said. They walked into the living room and saw Ivy, Julian, Gwen and Rebecca. "Ah son you're home." Julian said. Theresa took a deep breath and stepped up beside him firmly clasping her hand in his. "Oh Theresa you are back too." "Yes, Ethan and I our back together." "Well Theresa you look like Mexico did you some good." Ivy said. "It did more then good." "We have some news to tell you." Ethan said. He moved behind Theresa wrapping his arms around you. "We got married and we're having a baby." Gwen and Rebecca spit their drinks out. "That is wonderful." Ivy said. "How far along?" Gwen asked. "Five and a half months." Theresa said. "Funny, Gwen just told us she is Five months along as well." Julian said. "Congratulations." Ethan said. "Well don't just congratulate her. You are the father." Rebecca said. "What?" Ethan and Theresa said together. "Yes, the doctor ran a paternity test. Ethan is my babies father." Gwen said standing up. You could see her belly. "That's not possible." Ethan said. "Five months ago I was on a yacht in the middle of the Caribbean." Theresa had tears in her eyes. "There is no way I am your child's father. You are wring." "I am not lying." Gwen said resting her hand on her stomach. Theresa didn't say a word she just ran from the house. She jumped in her car and headed off before Ethan could catch up with her. Luis and Sheridan just arrived at the mansion and saw he take off. "What the hell did your family do to my sister?" Luis demanded as Ethan headed back inside. They walked in and saw Gwen and Rebecca. "I should of known. What the hell happened Ethan." "Gwen says she is pregnant with my child." "What?" Sheridan said in shock. "Gwen you're pregnant?" "Yes, Ethan and myself are having a baby. We are going to be a family." "Ethan is married to my sister and they are having a baby." Luis said. "Well, Gwennie has to stay calm. It won't be that hard for Ethan to divorce that tacositta and marry my Gwennie making them a real family." "She is not carrying my child and I will not leave my wife and child. I took sacred vows on a sacred hill in Mexico and I don't plan on breaking them." "What about our baby?" Gwen said. "We have no baby. I was not with you five months ago. Look I need to go find Theresa. Something is going on here and I need to figure it out." "Ok." Luis said. "Call if you need help." Sheridan said. Ethan left and went to look for Theresa. It didn't take long to find her. He figured they would go back to the place where they first made love and created their baby. He parked next to her car and walked down to the beach. Sitting there on a blanket was Theresa. She was looking over the ocean. He walked up and sat beside her. He saw all the tears on her face and gave her his handkerchief. "Thanks." She said wiping her tears and leaning into him. "Ethan tell me it's not true." She said turning and looking at him." "It is not true. I made love to you here on this beach and then I left. I have only been with you since I realized I was in love with you." "Then why is she saying it is your baby?" "I don't know. I will figure it out and we will put an end to it. Theresa you are my wife and this is our baby. I love you and only you." "I love you too." They kissed and sat and let the view of the ocean take them over. They headed home for the party. He called Sheridan and told them everything was all right. She told him that she invited Ivy and Julian to the party and they would be there. He said fine as long as Gwen and Rebecca weren't. They arrived and took their things upstairs. "You get to share my bed." Theresa said smiling." "I like to think of it as our bed." Ethan said taking her hand. "Ok, well I can't wait until we find an apartment. I mean my mom and little brother and sister are right down the hall." "They both smiled. "Ok, well if you like we can get a house. I have the money." "A house with a white picket fence." Theresa said. "Sounds good to me." Ethan said giving her a kiss. "Ok. I want to take a shower." Theresa said pulling out some clothes. "Ok, I am going to chance and see if I can be of any help to your mom." "Ok, I'll be down soon." She gave him one last kiss and headed to the bathroom. She showered and changed and went down to see what everyone was doing. Sam, Grace, Jessica, Kay, Simone, Whitney, Eve, TC, Ivy, Julian, Sheridan and Luis had all arrived.

Let the party begin. What will all her friends say? What are Rebecca and Gwen up too? What surprise awaits them when they go for their first ultrasound with Dr. Russell? Stay tunes. 


	8. Chapter 8

She smiled as she watched everyone mix and mingle. Ethan saw her from the kitchen and made his way over to her. "Well my beautiful bride are you ready?" "Never been more in my life." She took his hand and they walked in. Whitney was the first to see her. "Theresa." She said running over and giving her a hug. "I can't believe it. You're married and having a baby." "I know sometimes I think it is all a dream." "More like a dream come true." Whitney said hugging her again. Everyone else took turns hugging and congratulating her. She was on top of the world until Gwen and Rebecca walked in. "What are they doing here?" Theresa asked seeing them. "I don't know." Pilar had spotted them and made her way over to them. "You don't belong here. You need to leave." Pilar insisted. "I don't think so. You are having a welcome home party for the father of my child and I want to be here." Gwen said. Pilar looked sick. "What is she talking about." Grace asked. "Gwen claims she is pregnant with Ethan's child." Theresa said stepping forward. "Until your baby is born and I see a FBI issued DNA test I wont believe it. Right now this is my party for myself, my husband and our baby. Get the hell out and don't ever think you can ever enter my mother house again." Gwen stood firm. "You listen to me you little gold stealing bitch. I will have Ethan and he will be with our child. Then we will take you to court and take his child from you. You will have nothing." "Get out of my house." Pilar said. Luis held open the door and they turned and left. "Ethan what are we going to do." "We pay no attention to her." "Awwwwe." Theresa said holding her belly. "Theresa." Eve said moving over to help Ethan sit her down on the chair. "The baby kicked really hard." "Ok, well I would like to get you to the hospital and examine you." "Ok." Theresa said. Ethan helped her up and they left. Everyone was worried, but Pilar insisted they go home. Eve and Ethan got Theresa to the hospital and into an exam room. Eve drew some blood and left so that Theresa could change for the rest of the exam. "Maybe we should of stayed in Mexico." Theresa she changing. "We can always go back." Ethan hinted as he helped her onto the bed. "No, I want to be near my family." Eve came back in and looked her over. "Well all seems fine, how about we do your first ultrasound now." "I would love that." Theresa said. Eve set the machine up and Ethan moved to the other side so he could see the monitor. She moved the device over her belly until the image became clear. She looked confused and that worried Theresa. "Eve is there something wrong?" "No, but you have a hidden passenger." "What?" Ethan said. "You two are having twins. See here is baby A." She pointed to the monitor. "And here is baby B." She pointed to the other side. "Ethan we have an A and B." Ethan laughed and kissed her forehead. "Eve are the babies fine?" Theresa asked. "Yes, here we can listen to their heartbeats." She turned on the speakers and out came the sweetest sound either had ever seen. "They are strong and healthy." Ethan said. "Yes, all looks great. I will go get you pictures and you can change." Eve left and Theresa got up to change. "This is big Ethan." "I know, two babies." Ethan said. "Not just two babies, but our family." Ethan pulled Theresa into his arms and kissed her. "Yes our family." Eve came back in. "Ok here are your pictures." "Eve do we know the sex?" Ethan asked. "Yes. Do you want to know." "Yes please." Theresa said. "You are having girls. Two girls." "Girls." Ethan said excited. "Yes, so take it easy, continue to take your vitamins and see me for you check ups and try to avoid more confrontations with Gwen." "I will see she takes it easy. "I am going to buy her a house and sit here in a room with catalogs." "That sounds good." Eve said. "Eve your sure there are no more hidden passengers?" Theresa asked. "Yes." Eve smiled and they walked out. "Ok, take her home and get her off her feet." Eve said to Ethan. He scooped Theresa into his arms and carried her out of the hospital. He got her in the car and they headed out. "You don't mind if we stop by the mansion first. I need to grab some papers for work?" Ethan asked. "Not at all." Theresa said. They arrived at the mansion and went inside. "I'll be right back." Ethan said and he ran upstairs. Theresa heard Gwen and Rebecca's voices coming from the living room. She moved over so they couldn't see her, but so she could hear what they were saying.

What are Gwen and Rebecca up too? What will Ethan and Theresa do when they learn.? Stay Tuned. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Mother this thing itched." Gwen said pulling at the fake belly padding she had on. "Gwen knock that off. If anyone learned that you were faking a pregnancy we would be ruined." "Mother, I will pull this off. I will get Ethan and the baby he is having with Theresa. All will think her baby is dead and it is all her fault. Ethan will leave her and be with me who had his child." Gwen said with a laugh. "Why you would want that little fajita's baby I don't understand?" "Mother, I don't give a damn about Theresa's baby. I want Ethan and if I have to use some child to get him I will. So we give the baby to nanny's and then off to Boarding School and we don't have to worry. I will have Ethan and Theresa will have nothing." "Then I will lock in on Julian and we will have everything. The Crane names, the money and the power." Both were laughing when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Ethan pulled her out the door and they got in their car and quickly drove off. "Oh My God." Theresa said. "Ethan did you hear all that?" "Yes, now we know what they are up to and now we can figure out a plan to stop them." "Ethan they want to steal my baby and make it look like I killed it all the while passing it off as yours and hers." "Theresa just relax and breathe." He picked up his cell and call Luis. "Lopez-Fitzgerald." "Luis it's Ethan where are you and Sheridan." "At the Lobster Shack." "Ok, Theresa and I need to see you. Can we join you?" "Sure, well be waiting." Ethan hung up and they made their way to the Lobster Shack. They went in and found Luis and Sheridan. all sat and Theresa filled them in on what they heard. "This doesn't sound like Gwen." Sheridan. "But it is. Listen I won Ethan's heart, he married me and now we are having babies and Gwen was left with nothing. She is desperate and will doping anything to win Ethan back." "Theresa you said babies." Luis said. "Yes, but I don't want it getting out. We are having Twins." "Oh my, that is wonderful." Sheridan said. "I know, I am so happy, but Gwen can't learn this. We have to keep it secret." Theresa said. "Ok, well what plan do you two have to weed her out?" Luis asked. "Well we're hoping you and Sheridan will help us out." "yes we will." Sheridan said. "I don't want anything happening to my great…" "Nieces." Theresa said. "Nieces. Wow I become and out and great aunt all at once." "I never thought of that." Luis said. So they talked and worked a plan out. Ethan returned Theresa to home. Pilar was happy that there wasn't anything wrong. She called to let everyone know they were fine. Paloma went out with Miguel, Charity, Kay, Jessica and Samone. Whitney was waiting there for her. Theresa knew she wouldn't leave until she saw with her own eyes that she was fine. TC called making Whitney leave. Pilar went off to run errands and Ethan took Theresa up to bed. He held her until she fell asleep.

So things were set in motion. Ethan and Theresa found a beautiful house, it was right next door to Pilar's. Theresa loved that she could be so close. Pilar loved it to. Luis and Sheridan bought the house on the other side. As much as she loved her cottage she wanted to be away from the Crane property. All were happy and settling into life. Theresa and Sheridan grew bigger as did Gwen. She refused to let anyone touch her belly. Ivy asked them all over to dinner. Theresa said they should keep up appearances so no one caught on that thee knew Gwen and Rebecca's secret and had a plan of their own. So Saturday they arrived around six for dinner. Ivy tried to get Gwen and Rebecca to leave but they wouldn't budge. She kept saying she wouldn't leave because she had every right to be around her baby's father. Ethan said it was no problem. So they sat and talked while dinner was being finished. "So Theresa how are you feeling?" Ivy asked. "Good. Your Granddaughter is kicking a lot." "Granddaughter?" Ivy said. "Yes we found out the night at the party. We are having a girl." "That is so wonderful. I can't wait to spoil her." "You'll have to get in line. Alistair sent a huge box of gifts this morning." Ethan said. "That sounds like father. His first Great Grandchild. He is bound to spoil her rotten." Julian said. "He is getting two great grandchildren." Rebecca said. "I'm sure your baby's gifts are on the way." Theresa said. "I mean my baby is due first and will be Ethan's heir." "Theresa you are right." Julian said. "Ethan is the heir to everything Crane and that means your daughter is also heir." "My baby could come first." "True, but for now I am further along and is Ethan daughter. You have yet to prove that your baby is his." "I don't need to prove anything to you." Gwen short at her. "But you do. I mean I am Ethan wife and if our daughter is going to have any contact with your child them we need to know the truth." "Theresa is right." Ivy said. "Ivy?" Gwen said in pretest. "No, Gwen Theresa is Ethan wife and they are having a baby. They are the family here. So a FBI issued DNA test will be ran when your baby is born." "I don't want to hurt my baby." Gwen said holding her stomach. "Gwen it is a simple mouth swab. It wont hurt your baby." Theresa said. "Dinner is ready." Phyllis said. Ethan went to help Theresa up. "Wow." She said when she got to her feet. "Are you all right dear." Ivy asked. "Yes, the baby is kicking. Would you like to feel?" Ivy smiled and Theresa placed her hand on where she could feel the baby. Julian even took a turn. Gwen and Rebecca looked in utter protest. They walked into the dinning room talking and sat for dinner. They ate and talked more about the new house. "The nursery is so beautiful." Theresa said. "I went with a moon, stars and planet motif." "I can't wait to see it." Ivy said. "Well why don't you come over tomorrow and you can see it." "Ok, I have the afternoon off so I should be able too." "Good." Theresa said. "So Theresa, Ethan tells me you are going back to school." Julian said. "Yes." "What area are you looking to study." "Fashion and business." "Fashion and business. Those are some big majors." Julian said. "I know, but I want to design my own fashions and maybe someday open my own shop." "That sounds lovely." Ivy said. "I tell you what. Crane is always looking for news areas and we have been dabbling in fashion for awhile, so if you do back and get your fashion degree then I will give you Crane Fashions." "Wow, that is very nice. I only have a few months left of school. I should finish before the baby is born." "Well then, we will talk more after the baby is born then." "Ok." Theresa said. Gwen and Rebecca were appealed at what they were hearing. Theresa was going to get to run Crane Fashions, have Ethan's daughter and be his wife.

So plans are in motion. Who will win? Due dates linger ever closer and new lives enter the world. Stay tunes. 


	10. Chapter 10

So month past and Theresa finished school with her Fashion degree. Ivy learned of Gwen and Rebecca's plans and that she was getting two granddaughters. She was happy and shocked but agreed to keep the secret. Theresa visited Eve once a week to monitor the babies. Eve said they were doing well. Theresa and Ethan were excited. The day before Sheridan, Theresa and Gwen triple baby shower. Grace, Eve, Pilar, Ivy, Rebecca and the girls were all planning it. Sheridan, Luis, Ethan and Theresa were meeting to finalize their plans for tomorrow. "So, I announce that we are having twins." Theresa said. "Everyone will owe and awe. Gwen and Rebecca will have to regroup. That is when Sheridan makes her move." Ethan said. "I ask Gwen if I can feel the baby. I mean after all I am her best friend." "if all goes well from there we will be rid of Gwen and Rebecca." Luis said. "Your mom will accidentally dump her punch on her if she refuses Sheridan." Theresa said. "This will be explosive. So remember to get out if you need to and we are only a call away." Ethan said. "We know, tomorrow we will be rid of Gwen and Rebecca forever and we can have out babies in peace." Theresa said.

So the next day all the girls gathered at the Crane Mansion for the triple baby shower. Ivy played happy hostess. When all were there and they party was under way Theresa called for every ones attention. "Excuse me, my I please have your attention." All went quiet and looked towards Theresa. "Thank you. A few months ago Ethan and I got some exciting news and we decided that night that it was time to share it will all of you." "What is it?" Whitney asked. "Ethan and I are not having one baby." "What?" everyone said. "We are having two. Twin girls." "Twins." Pilar said standing up. "Yes momma. You're getting three granddaughters." Theresa said. "Sheridan is having a girl?" Ivy asked. "Yes I am." Sheridan said. "Oh my. Luis and Ethan will be beating the boys off with bats." All laughed and they party started again. Theresa pointed out to Ivy and Sheridan that Gwen and Rebecca were off in the corner talking. "That is my que." Ivy said. "Ladies please gather around. It is time for a game. Grace you know it better." "Ok, so all the momma's gather in a row. Each player touches the belly of each mom and then guesses the weight of the momma. In the end we weigh them and the closes guess get a prize." "Sounds like fun." Sheridan and Theresa said together. "Gwen come on. This is your party too " grace said. "Oh no. I am feeling a bit sick, so I think I will pass." "Your lose." Grace said. All felt Theresa and Sheridan's belly and guessed a weight. Then both were weighted and Jessica won being one pound off each weight. Sheridan made her way over to Gwen. "My daughter is kicking. Would you like to feel?" "Sure." Gwen said. Sheridan placed her hand on her belly and they could feel the baby move. "So do you know what you are having?" Sheridan asked. "A girl." Gwen said. "Does she move?" "Yes a lot." "Can I feel?" Sheridan asked moving her hand towards her belly. Gwen grabbed it. "She isn't kicking right now." "Ok, well I figured you could feel the baby move. I know I can even if she isn't moving and You can really feel Theresa's girls." "Well you can't feel my baby." Gwen said and she walked away. Ivy saw this and moved over and accentually spilt her drink all over her. Theresa made her way over and pressed a towel to her belly. Gwen stood shocked. "Get off me." Gwen demanded. "Ok, I just wanted to help you clean up." Theresa said moving away, but before she could she pulled on her belly and ripped her shirt and belly pad away. Gasps and screams could be heard all over. "What the hell." Ivy said. "Gwen where is your baby?" "She doesn't have one." Jessica said moving over and lifting the belly pad off the floor. "That's right Jessica." Theresa said taking the belly pad from her. "Gwen was never pregnant. She has been faking it all long. She wanted to get Ethan and figured this would be the best way." "You bitch. You stole my life." "I stole nothing. You however along with your mother you were planning on stealing my baby. Convincing everyone that I killed my child while you passed her off as your own." "I don't know what the hell you are talking about." Gwen shouted. "Oh, no. But you have no baby. So where were you planning on getting one and passing a FBI issued DNA test?" Theresa asked. "You leave my daughter alone you little bitch. My Gwennie would be happy and married with her own baby if it wasn't for you." Rebecca said. "Gwen had nothing to start with. If Ethan truly loved Gwen then he would of chosen her. He chose me and we have a life together. I want you two the hell out of my life and never think of coming back in." Gwen and Rebecca left in a huff and the party went on. As the party was winding down Theresa felt the first pains of contraction and was rushed to the hospital.

Delivery day has come. What is Gwen and Rebecca's last plan? What lays ahead for the people of Harmony? 


	11. Chapter 11

Sheridan called Luis and he and Ethan rushed to the hospital. They arrived the same time as Theresa. "I told you to have fun, not go into labor." Ethan said catching up with her in the waiting room. "Like I wanted to go into labor. This is all your daughters doing." "Well they are eager to meet us." They moved her to labor and delivery where she settled into a long night. Her labor progressed slowly and seemed to take forever. However it gave Gwen and Rebecca plenty of time to put their last plan in motion. Gwen and Rebecca made there way to the hospital and up to the labor and delivery floor. Rebecca blackmailed a few nurse's and they had a room waiting for them. They were going to hide inside until Theresa gave birth to the babies. They came up with a new plan. The room was to be were the babies were placed for family viewing until the were moved into Theresa's room. No one knew that by the time anyone was able to check on the kids that they would be gone. Theresa got an epidural an hour before she went into labor. Ethan had Sam and Luis post guards outside the door of both rooms. Everyone could hear Theresa scream as Nicole was delivered. Jane fallowed three minutes later. Theresa and Ethan each held the baby before they were taken for cleaning and shots. The blackmailed nurses placed the babies into the room and left. Gwen and Rebecca were hiding in the restroom waiting. When all was clear they came out and took the children. Both nurses left with out a word. Gwen and Rebecca left out the secret passage and disappeared with the babies. Everyone made their way down to the room and went inside. Pilar screamed seeing that both cribs were empty. Luis and Sam ran in. Luis saw a small light coming through the wall and figured it was a hidden passage. He managed to get it open and found a earring Rebecca dropped. Sam was questioning the guards and learned that two nurses dropped the girls off and disappeared. He got their names and set apps out on them, Gwen and Rebecca. Ethan came to see what all the commotion was but Luis stopped him. "Luis what are you doing. My daughters are down there." "Ethan listen to me. Gwen and Rebecca kidnapped them." "What? Where are they?" "We have every officer out looking for them." "Oh God I need to tell Theresa." He broke loss of Luis's grip and walked down to where Theresa was. He opened the door and she smiled at him. "How are our babies?" The look on Ethan face confused her. "Ethan what happened?" "Gwen and Rebecca kidnapped them." "What? No Ethan I want to se my daughters." She got out of bed and headed to the door. "No, Sam and Luis are working on it. They will find our babies " "No I want to see my daughters." She struggled from his grip and ran down to the room where her daughters were supposed to be. "Where are they? I want to see my daughters." Everyone saw her go into the room. Eve rushed from the nurse's station and into the room. "Theresa you shouldn't be out of bed. You need to rest so you can heal." "I want my daughters." Luis came in. "Theresa we are working on it. We will find them and you will have them in your arms before you no it." "I want them now." "I know, please you have to go back to your room." Sam came in. "Luis we found the nurses. We need to go question them." "Ok I'll be right there. Theresa listen to Eve and go back to bed." "Luis find my babies." He hugged her and ran out to catch up with. Ethan carried Theresa back down to her room. She curled up in a ball and cried herself to sleep.

Ethan heard a soft knock on the door and left Theresa to go answer it. Pilar was waiting outside. "Luis needs to see you, I will stay with Theresa he is down in the ER." "Ok, if she wakes tell her I will be right back." Pilar nodded and went in. Ethan walked to the elevator. He could feel everyone's eyes fallowing him. He stepped in pressed for the ER. It went down seven floors and he stepped off. He saw Luis and Sam standing by the nurse's station and walked up to them. "What's going on?" "We found the nurses who helped Gwen and Rebecca. They confessed to it all." "Did they tell you where my daughters are?" "The Crane cabin waiting for a helicopter to fly them out." "We have to get out there." Ethan said. "Listen we switched the pilot with one of our men. They will fly them here. We will get your girls back." Sam said. "We need to go up to the roof and wait. We are willing to let you come with as long as you listen to everything we stay." Luis said. "Look if it will help me get my girls back I will do anything you say." They headed up to the roof. The police's plan was right on track. The undercover picked them up and flew to the hospital. Rebecca was drunk and Gwen was in awe over the fact that she got Theresa babies that neither knew they flew back into Harmony and landed on the hospital's roof. It wasn't until the doors were open that they realized what was happening. A gun in Gwen's face made her hand over the babies. "Please don't hurt my babies. Sarah and Ashley are all I have." She continued to insist that they were hers until Luis and Ethan moved into take them. "No, don't let them take my babies. They want to give them to a monster. Please don't let them near them." "Gwen the babies are going back to their mother." Sam said. He had officers read then their rights and took them away. Luis and Ethan made their way down to the seventh floor. Ethan knocked and Pilar came out. "Oh my Goodness." She said seeing the babies. "If you to will I would like to give Theresa her daughters." "Not at all." Luis handed Nicole to him and he walked inside. Theresa was still asleep. Ethan sat down beside her with both girls in his arms and called to her. "Theresa look we have to special visitors. They would love to see their momma." Theresa slowly opened her eyes and saw Ethan there with their girls in his arms. Theresa sat up quickly and Ethan placed them in her arms. Theresa had tears falling down her face as she kisses each one. "Thank God they are back." Theresa said. "Yes and no one will ever take them again.

So this family has been reunited, but there is still two psychos to deal with, a second birth and a home coming. Plus a truth still to be revealed. 


	12. Chapter 13

So Theresa and the girls went home a week later. Sheridan and Pilar arranged a small welcome home party, however the news got wind of the girls going home and they showed up to try and get pictures and comments on the up coming trial of the girl's kidnappers. Sam and Luis had to have officers clear the way just so they could get around the car and get the girls. Once they enter the gate around the yard of the house they were clear to move into the house were the guest were waiting. It was the Bennett's, the Russell's The Crane's and the Lopez-Fitzgerald's. All the gifts from the baby shower were there. They didn't get a chance to open them because Theresa went into labor. Theresa and Ethan let everyone hold the girls while they opened the presents. They got tons of clothes, toys and things to help out with both girls. A few hours later all left except for Sheridan and Luis. Theresa laid the girls down in their cribs and sat next to Ethan. "Theresa you have two beautiful girls." Sheridan said. "Thanks. I did good work didn't I?" "What about me?" Ethan said. Sheridan and Theresa laughed. "I suppose you played a small part in it." Theresa said. "Just a small part." Ethan said. "Well I carried them for nine months, I gave birth to them and I am the one feeding them every four hours and will be for the next several months." "Ok so your part is way larger then mine, but I still had a large part in there creations. Without me they wouldn't be here." "True." Theresa said. "So Sheridan are you looking forward to have your daughter?" Ethan asked. "I am excited, but not ready for the pain." "Go for the epidural. Trust me it works miracles. I waited for the longest before I had one and I am glad I did." "I am going for one. I saw you before the drugs and you seemed to be on a lot of pain. But after you looked much more happy." "I was." Theresa said with a laugh. "So, on a different note?" Luis said. "You know Gwen and Rebecca's trial is Monday right?" "How can we forget." Theresa said getting up to pick up Nicole who had just started fussing. "I am trying to talk Theresa oput of going." Ethan said. "it wont work and don't you even try and help him." She said pointing at Luis as she sat. "Momma and Ivy said they would watch the girls so we can go. I want to be there." "I think you should." Sheridan said. "That girl has done some horrible things and she needs to pay and you have every right to face her." "I have to agree with Sheridan/" Luis said. "Gwen should have to answer to you and Theresa. I know your concern Ethan, but Theresa is their mom and right now she and you are their voices." "I guess you are right, I just don't want anymore stress put on anyone." "Well as soon as they are locked away the stress will be gone and we can look forward to my niece and living a happy life." Theresa said.

Monday morning Pilar and Ivy showed up to watch the girls. Theresa left a good supply of milk for the girls and left with Ethan. They arrived and meet Luis and Sheridan outside the courtroom. "Theresa are you ready for this?" Luis asked. "As ready as I will ever be." They walked in as Gwen and Rebecca were lead from the back in cuffs. "I don't want her here. She stole my babies." Gwen started screaming. Her lawyer calmed her but Gwen insisted that she was the girl's mother and Theresa was hurting them. The whole trial was that way. Gwen lawyers even tired to get the jury to sympathize with her, but it was a no go. Gwen and Rebecca were found guilty and sentenced to fifteen years per charge. Each received thirty years and were token away. Theresa felt that they deserved death but was happy she wouldn't have to see them for thirty years. As they went to leave the courtroom Sheridan's water broke.

A baby on the way and a truth still to come out. Will it be what you expected? Stay tuned. 


	13. Chapter 14

They rushed Sheridan to the hospital and before they could give her the epidural she was in full labor. Just twenty three minutes after going into labor she gave birth to Katherine Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald. By the time all the family got there Sheridan and the baby were doing just fine. Everyone came in to see Sheridan and the babies. Theresa and Ethan had done so and left so Pilar and Ivy could go meet the newest members of their families. Both girls were napping so Ethan made Theresa lunch and they sat on the sun porch eating. "Ethan how did life get this good?" Theresa asked looking over everything they had. "Love, fate and you." "Me?" "Yes you. You gave me a new future to look forward to." "Ethan you know before we can live happily ever after we have to tell everyone about you." "I know, I just don't know what to say." "I have no words for you either, but Ethan know I love you and we have two daughter who love you too." Ethan kissed her and they sat in each other's arms.

So Ethan and Theresa let a few more weeks pass while they waited for the DNA test come in. Ethan had his own law firm and was doing well on his own. Theresa loved the idea of heading Crain fashions, but opted for staying home with the girls for a while longer. She loved being a stay at home mom right now. She got to spend plenty of time with her girls, had dinner waiting for Ethan when he came home and life was good. Sheridan and Kathy were both doing well. Luis got some time off work so he could bond with Kathy. Life was going good until a letter containing the results of Ethan's paternity came. Theresa sat the letter on the counter and waited for Ethan to return home that night. She kept looking at it wanting to rip it open but she didn't. When Ethan returned he found a romantic evening all set up. "Theresa were are you?" He called as he enter the living room and saw a table set for two in front of a roaring fireplace. She came out of the kitchen and sat the food on the table. "I was in the kitchen." She said kissing him. "And where are our girls?" "Momma has then for a little while. I want a romantic evening with my husband. Is that alright?" "Yeah." He said swooping her into his arms. "So what did you have in mind?" He said as he laid her on the couch and began to nuzzle her neck. "Whatever you want." She said giving into the pleasure he was giving her. "So if I wanted you right here, right now I could have you?" "Try and see." And he did so. They made love on the couch for hours with no end in sight. They could wrap themselves in each other's touch and lost to the world. Finally they wind down and she lay on top of him listen to his heart beat. "Theresa what was this evening really all about?" Ethan asked playing with her hair." "I wanted to spend some time with you alone." "I feel like there is more." "There is. I wanted to remind you that I love you no matter what." "Why do I reminding?" "The DNA test is back and in on the kitchen counter." She sat up and wrapped a blanket around her and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed the envelope and walked back out to Ethan. He had sat up and pulled a blankete over him. She sat down next to him and handed him the envelope. "You didn't look?" "No, I wanted to, but I waited until you got home." He opened the envelope and read. Both were shocked by what it read.

The End 


	14. family update

Family Update:

Theresa and Ethan Crane live a blessed life. Twin daughters Nicole and Jane are four and starting preschool. Son Ethan Martin is two and Theresa is in her second trimester with daughter Elizabeth. Theresa owns several fashion boutiques called "Crane Fashions" Ethan has his own law firm and works regularly with his father at Crane Industries. That night several years ago revealed that Ethan was a Crane and not a Bennett. Ivy got it wrong. Luis and Sheridan daughter Kathy is four and entering preschool with her cousins. Son Marty is tow and Sheridan is also in her second trimester expecting a daughter. She helps Theresa run "Crane Fashions". Luis was made detective and life is good. Martin, Katherine and Antonio all came home but that is another story for another time.

Thanks for joining me on this adventure of Ethan and Theresa and how things could've been. Christmas Angel you are a true angel and I thank you for the help. For all the reads I hope you liked. 


End file.
